


The Show

by jade_lil



Category: Arashi (Band)
Genre: Arashi - Freeform, Community: rainbowfilling, Crack, Fanfiction, M/M, OT5, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-20
Updated: 2014-07-20
Packaged: 2018-02-09 16:18:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,870
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1989534
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jade_lil/pseuds/jade_lil
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>If it was anyone but Sho, he wouldn’t have believed it if someone had told him he’d be getting a fabulous blowjob from Leader as a sort of ‘thank you for the hard work’ gift for their 15th anniversary, most especially if that someone happened to be that loud-mouthed Ninomiya.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Show

**Author's Note:**

  * For [shilriarizz](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=shilriarizz), [shinigamiami](https://archiveofourown.org/users/shinigamiami/gifts), [sweetspicyhot](https://archiveofourown.org/users/sweetspicyhot/gifts), [Parrainsummer](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=Parrainsummer), [kinoface](https://archiveofourown.org/users/kinoface/gifts).



> my birthday fic for shilriarizz, as well my fill for my Ohno/Sho freesquare card.

**now)**  
  
If it was anyone but Sho, he wouldn’t have believed it if someone had told him he’d be getting a fabulous blowjob from Leader as a sort of ‘ _thank you for the hard work’_  gift for their 15th anniversary, most especially if that someone happened to be that loud-mouthed Ninomiya.  
  
He wouldn’t, not really. But right now, as Ohno’s fingers skimmed the underside of his thighs, mouth trailing a wet line across his jaw, Sho was not sure anymore.   
  
“Stop thinking, Sho-kun,” Ohno muttered against the sensitive skin of his throat, his fingers finding him hard and aching through his boxers. “Leader will take care of the rest,” Ohno added, pinching the head of his cock and Sho found himself throwing his head back and groaning.  
  
 **then)**  
  
It all started back in Hawaii, where they held their 15th year anniversary concert a few months ago.  
  
But well, if he was going to be really honest about it, everything sort of started even way before that. He was not sure how it started, or when, just that he found himself watching Leader closely since the start of the year; because Leader somehow started to become extra touchy, clingy, and was acting oddly like Nino during their younger days.  
  
It would have been easier to ignore if everyone had been receiving the same treatment, on and off cam, because really, getting extra pats and ‘ _you did good today’_  praises from Leader was the sort of ego-boosters he knew the four of them always looked forward to at the end of every stressful working day.  
  
But,  _this_?  
  
“You’re not eating,” Ohno said, scooting closer and pouting; Sho would have found the time to worry about pissing Leader off but couldn’t not really, when Sho was missing a hand since they downed their second bottle of beer, watching Ohno successfully eat one-handedly since.  
  
He blinked. “I –“ Shit, was what he supposed to say anyway? But Ohno was staring at him, obviously waiting and seriously, what was he supposed to do in the face of something so damn confusing?   
  
“Oh, right,” Ohno mused, took his chopsticks again to pick up a piece of fish tempura before offering it to Sho. “You’re not left-handed like Nino, sorry, I forgot. Here, say ahh –“ Ohno said, shoving the entire piece into his mouth and grinning, squeezing their hands together as he did so.  
  
Sho munched on, feeling conflicted. What the fuck was going on?  
  
  
 **now)**  
  
Ohno’s mouth was so hot, so warm, so wet it was like a furnace; his fingers were quick and nimble, his eyes heavy-lidded as he stared up at him as if he’s quietly asking him what he was feeling, what he was thinking while his Leader’s mouth was on him, sucking him hard.  
  
He would’ve said something,  _anything_ , if he had the brain capacity for it, would have praised Ohno’s surprisingly lack of gag reflex if he wasn’t already choking with pleasure, and the need to come so badly was always being hindered by Ohno’s god-fucking talent at pulling his mouth back and away when Sho was seconds away from bursting.  
  
“Not yet, it’s too soon,” was what Ohno would tell him, as Ohno’s fingers wound around to massage the back of his thighs, while mouthing words against his bellybutton.  
  
It maybe so, but Sho was way past considering what was fast, what was too soon and whatnot; he knew he should instead be considering the fact that this was their Leader sucking him, that it was their Leader in between his spread legs, nosing at his balls and making lewd noises as he did so, but as it was, he was too far gone to even care.  
  
He grunted and reached to tug at Ohno’s ears, unmindful of the way he was brushing the sweat off of Ohno’s forehead as Ohno looked up at him, mouth bruised and red, parted wide as he aimed the head of his cock in between reddened lips.  
  
“Fuck,” he groaned, back arching, knees bending in half.   
  
 _Fuck_ , indeed.  
  
 **then)**  
  
“I’m rooming with Sho-kun,” Ohno announced to the room in general, apropos of nothing, and earning him a good-natured snort from the rest of the guys who were either busy stuffing things into their bag (in case of Aiba and Nino) or checking themselves in the mirror (in Jun’s case).  
  
“Good luck, Sho-chan,” Nino said, smirking. “because it sure looks like the celebratory blowjob is on its way though you still seem not to notice it, because you’re dumb like that. Anyway, the room I’d be sharing with Aiba-chan will only be three doors from the left. Just run out and knock, and I’d gladly trade places with you,” Nino told him with a wink.  
  
Jun walked the short distance just to whack Nino hard on the head with his hairbrush.   
  
“You had your turn, brat, so shut it; its Sho-kun’s turn now,” Jun said, meaningfully, and Sho’s head throbbed with the nasty images.   
  
“God, what the hell is wrong with you guys?” he asked, looking slightly horrified; he turned to Ohno, “what the fuck are those idiots talking about?”  
  
Ohno shrugged, grinning. “Are you brave enough to find out for yourself?”  
  
He shuddered. “Shit, you’re kidding, aren’t you?” he whimpered, ignoring Aiba and Nino’s girly giggles in the background.  
  
“Just one way to find out,” Ohno sing-songed.  
  
  
 **now)**  
  
He was still gasping for breath, hips still stuttering into a frenzied rhythm, chasing the last of his orgasm as Ohno milked it off him with his tongue; his knees were about to give out and he knew he was letting out streams of filthy noises when he felt Ohno’s fingers poking around his behind, rounding the way from where he was squeezing underneath his balls and further.  
  
“Ah!” he exclaimed when Ohno’s thumb found what it was searching for, circling his entrance as if he was asking for permission. Ohno’s mouth was still on him, licking the remains of his pleasure and humming as he did so. “S-Satoshi-kun, that’s enough, I –“ he paused, stuttered, his skin felt tingly and his heart wouldn’t stop drumming a complicated beat inside his ribcage.   
  
Ohno didn’t seem to be listening, but he at least did pull his mouth away from the head of Sho’s still overly-sensitive cock, but only to lick at the still half-hard base. He gasped again, completely aware that Ohno was doing something else with his hands while his mouth was busy with another.  
  
The sound of something being uncapped was what made him look down, finding Ohno coating lube into his fingers, mouth still wholly occupied before the said fingers appeared behind Sho.   
  
“Oh, shit,”   
  
Ohno pulled back, licking his lips. “We should do this on the bed, then,” Ohno said, pulling himself up from where he had been kneeling in between his legs, catching him by the arms and kissing him hard and fast, before he’s pulling away and pushing Sho toward the bed, Sho’s back facing Ohno.  
  
“God, Satoshi-kun, what are you –“ he found the brains to question, but with the way Ohno was manhandling him onto his hands and knees, it wasn’t that hard to tell. Ohno was even peppering tiny kisses all over his toned back, kissing the knobs of his spine as Ohno was slowly shoving his knees apart and kneeling in between them. He shrieked when Ohno ducked down to bite both cheeks, laughing softly when Sho growled and wriggled.  
  
“Alright, alright, jeez,” Ohno muttered, though he did sound like he was enjoying this thoroughly. “Just appreciating the view, is all,” Ohno added and said nothing after that, though Sho was pretty sure Ohno was either staring or planning something again when he felt Ohno’s fingers prodding his butt cheeks apart, and then somehow, something soft and wet and warm was on him, licking him there and humming.  
  
“Aww, fuck!” he found himself whimpering, mewling at the onslaught of new sensations, almost stumbling face-first into the mattress what with the way his arms and legs were shaking.   
  
Ohno laughed, giddy and so very turned-on, and licked him again. “S-Satoshi-kun –“  
  
“Keep still,” Ohno commanded, voice husky,  before Sho felt a finger slipped in, wet with lube combined with Ohno’s saliva. “Shit, Sho-kun, you’re –“  
  
“ _Oh god oh god oh god,”_  he chanted, shaking all over as Ohno slipped in another finger and started crooking them inside without pre-amble.  
  
  
 **then)**  
  
“What did you mean when you said Nino had his turn?” he asked Jun when he was able to catch up with the younger man in front of his [HOTEL ROOM](http://jade-lil.livejournal.com/275290.html#) door (as always, he had the room all to himself), grabbing Jun by the wrist and therefore stopping Jun from doing anything, like say, shutting the door to his face.  
  
Jun gave him a pitiful look. “I don’t even know what to say to you,” Jun said, sounding exasperated, if anything. “You’re that stupid?”  
  
He bit his lips. “See, Matsumoto-kun, it’s not –“  
  
Jun leaned in forward before he could even add anything, too close that he could feel Jun’s breath against his jaw, warm and ticklish. “Let’s just say that Leader has his own ways of showing us how much he appreciates us,” Jun whispers, and Sho would have stepped back if he had the strength to, or if Jun didn’t have his hand curled around his elbow firmly.   
  
“and that you’re about to be the sole recipient of that appreciation show tonight, so, you should feel lucky – more than anything, at least,” Jun added before he pulled back, letting Sho’s elbow free at the same time.  
  
“I –“ he paused, considering this information in all its filthy likelihood. “What if I say no?” he asked, because, really, though it wasn’t exactly a bad thing, he did learn to draw a line somewhere between friendships, colleagues, to those he chose to sleep with.   
  
Though it didn’t mean he found Ohno particularly unattractive, because, hell, the baby face and those hips sure could make lots of girls (and seriously, guys too) drool in appreciation, and even he wasn’t immune to Ohno’s calm demeanor and sexy-as-hell-if-he-wanted-to-be personality; but to be informed first-hand that Ohno was planning on having him as his VIP guest to tonight’s show, he wondered if his heart was healthy enough to take it.  
  
Or not.  
  
Jun shrugged. “It’ll be your loss,” he said, opening the door. “And it’s going to be someone’s gain – might be Nino’s, since he’s been trying to get Leader’s attention for months now, but well, we all know that when Leader has his mind made up, nothing and no one could change it. I bet he’s planned this well enough, that it’d be a waste not to let him do whatever he planned to whoever he planned on doing it with,”  
  
“Shit,” he muttered, knew that he was pink in the face and grumbling. Then he heard Ohno’s voice, calling him out. “Double shit,”   
  
Jun laughed. “My advice, Sho-san,” Jun said, reaching over to squeeze his shoulder, “is that you just enjoy it; I’m sure you won’t regret it anyway, because Leader is nothing but thorough…” then Jun was leaning in again, winking conspiratorially at him.   
  
“You’ll be fucked so hard into the mattress and you would wish it never ends,” Jun whispered, and Sho seriously felt his pulse quickened. “He’s that good, Sho-san,”   
  
He shuddered, frozen on his feet even after Jun had opened and closed the door behind him, leaving him dazed and gaping at the space before him.  
  
God, he was seriously fucked.  
  
  
 **then)**  
  
He was sure he just caught Ohno looking, while he was changing pants and his dick was on display seconds before.   
  
He awkwardly nodded his head in Ohno’s direction and mouthed ‘What’s up’ which Ohno replied with a little shake of his head and a subtle lick on his own lower lips.  
  
“Oh, congratulations, Sho-chan,” Nino exclaimed, throwing him a mild glare and jabbing an elbow to his side. “Looks like you get [EXCLUSIVE](http://jade-lil.livejournal.com/275290.html#) one-night only ticket to the Ohno Satoshi show. Fuck you.”  
  
“What.  _What?”_  
  
Nino scowled. “Whatever,” he said, and started walking away, grumbling, “Dildos are well and good, but it’s been months! Fuck.”  
  
Sho was seriously confused.  
  
 **now)**  
  
“Okay?” Ohno asked, whispered, his brows furrowed in concentration as he stilled, hands tight against Sho’s ankles. “Just tell me if –  _ah_  – fuck, don’t do that or I’m done in a second!” Ohno growled, lips caught in between his teeth and Sho would have asked what the fuck he just did when Ohno rolled his hips experimentally, and the action brought him a tiny inch deeper into Sho.  
  
“Oh,”   
  
Ohno grinned and patted his legs gently, before hitching one leg to his shoulder and groaning.   
  
“I told you to stop doing that,” Ohno moaned again, broken and husky, “god, you’re squeezing me so tight, I can’t – ah, fuck, Sho-kun,”  
  
“Move, Satoshi-kun, you –“ he paused, threw his head back because Ohno sure looked like he was only waiting for him to say it before he’s thrusting into the heat of Sho’s body, grumbling unintelligible words under his breath. Sho didn’t think he’d get hard so fast after an explosive orgasm but Ohno was talented like that (just like Jun had warned), finding half a mind to reach down and taking himself in hand as Ohno’s hips worked him right.  
  
“Fuck, your body is a work of art, Sho-kun,” Ohno still managed to tell him, one hand leaving the cradle of Sho’s hip to stroke Sho’s abs; he’s fucking Sho like he was made only for this, his cock hard and throbbing inside Sho and making Sho’s eyes roll to the back of his head.   
  
God, this was probably what Jun was saying, was the reason why Nino was hell-pissed for not getting it because Ohno fucked like the devil himself. He couldn’t remember the last time he felt so good like this, as if with every brush of Ohno’s cock against that spot inside him he’d burst hard.   
  
“Fuck fuck fuck,” he grumbled, arms reaching for Ohno’s hips as Ohno thrust into him, harder and deeper each time. “Close, fucking close, ahh –“ he groaned, and then somehow the previously faster move became twice as faster, and soon Ohno was growling profanities as he bucked into him once, twice, his hips’ rhythm  breaking when Sho found himself wailing and coming at the end of Ohno’s third hard thrust, and Ohno’s dick throbbed deliciously inside him and came just a few seconds after him.  
  
  
 **Omake?)**  
  
He was limping the next day, sore but generally okay, most especially since Ohno took exceptionally care of him by bringing him painkillers and fruits after. Also, he was woken up with another fabulous blowjob this morning so, really, what else could a guy asked for.   
  
“Ouch!” he exclaimed, as a [GAME](http://jade-lil.livejournal.com/275290.html#) cartridge hit him in the face and he was met with a scowling Nino as he was boarding the van towards their next destination. “What the hell –“  
  
“Not a word, Sho-chan,” Nino threatened him, was about to say something again when Ohno came into view and helped him into his seat, even putting a soft cushion under his seat like a thoughtful boyfriend.  
  
But come to think of it, that gesture was so painfully familiar that he found himself whipping around to look at Nino, who glared back as if he was contemplating whether killing him so early in the morning was worth it.  
  
“What?” Nino scowled.   
  
He blinked. “How many months was it again?” he asked Nino, trusting Nino to understand him without having to elaborate. Ohno stared at them curiously before he’s off to sit beside Nino, leaning in drop a kiss against Nino’s cheek and grinning as he whispered something to Nino’s ear.  
  
Nino scowled, then visibly melted when Ohno subtly touched the insides of his thighs and whispered something again; he whispered something back, then he back to scowling  when Ohno shrugged and as if he changed his mind, and then moved to sit next to Sho.  
  
“Two months is too much, Oh-chan! Another month and I’ll seriously snap, I’m telling you!”  
  
“Oh, you haven’t already?” Jun joined in, then faced Sho, “Good, you’re still alive. I thought Nino murdered you already,”  
  
“Satoshi Ohno, are you even listening to me?!” Nino growled, “Three months, you’re fucking kidding me!”  
  
“We talked about this already,” Ohno said around a yawn, getting comfortable next to Sho. “Rotation, yes? Three months for each. That makes it a whole year with you guys,”  
  
“But but –“  
  
“And I’m next, yay!” Aiba chimed, fist pumping in the air.   
  
“I’ll kill you first then, Aiba-chan,”  
  
“No killing,” Ohno said, already halfway asleep. “You agreed,” he mumbled, and was out like a light the minute the van started moving.  
  
Sho looked around to find his bandmates staring at him.  
  
Jun and Aiba looked seriously curious while Nino looked as if he was contemplating between whacking Ohno in the head with his DS or whacking Sho instead. Then he slumped back on his seat and sighed in defeat.  
  
“So,” Jun said wearing that smug grin of his. “How was it?”  
  
“Yeah, Sho-chan, tell us,”  
  
“Oh god,  _no_ ,” he groaned, slumping against Ohno and wondering why this was his life.


End file.
